Feralis
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: Everyone on Earth 16 is slowly but surely turning into animals, Robin being the first to be changed. How will they deal with this? Birdflash giving way to spitfire giving way to traught. Drama and angst sure to come. Rated T for gore, violence, and language. Will be an ongoing project because I'm better at writing animals than humans. Sucky summary sucks Dx
1. The Beginning

Robin woke with a gasp, jolting upright. His head spun, the light stung his eyes shining from above, scents clustering and clogging his nostrils. He gagged, choking and dry heaving, his senses overwhelmed. He hadn't eaten anything for a few days, he guessed, as nothing came up. Robin slowly turned his head, looking around unsteadily.

He was laying in his bed, yet the entire room seemed to hae grown bigger, the dank smelling blankets smothering his smaller frame. He struggled and thrashed under the thick sheets, trying to heave himself out of them.

Dick rolled to the floor with a heavy thud, yowling as it sent pain lancing through his paw and up his forearm. Wait a minute...

He could hear feet pounding down the hallway, his door sliding open with a loud hiss, making him wince.

There, Kid Flash stood, sunken into a combat stance. Suddenly, a flurry of ebony fur shot out from under the bed, it's talons latching on to the skin of Wally's face. Wally screamed in terror and pain, blindly running down the hall into the main room.

Artemis, hunkered over on the couch cleaning her arrows with a sopping wet rag, looked up briefly as he entered screaming bloody murder with a panther cub clinging to his face. She just looked down, not even bothering with the awkward situation. She didn't even want to know.

Finally, a shriek was heard from M'gann, prying the feline off his face with telepathy. Wally fell back onto his butt, blood oozing sluggishly from the talon marks that lacerated his face.

The dark gray feline dropped to the floor, hissing in pain as he jolted the wrenched paw. Tje teenaged panther had a darker black mask shaped marking surrounding bright shining cereulean eyes, the pupils terriefied ebony slits.

Robin blinked before beginning to sashay around the room clumsily. Finally, Robin decided to just go to s room, the team was too busy trying to calm down a traumatized speedster, who was hyperventilating and moaning over the dents in his 'perfect face'.

As he padded in, he could hear the doors hiss loudly as they closed after he entered his room. Robin leaped up on to his bed, sitting in front of an already running laptop, as he had passed out while working on a paper last night.

Placing his paws on the keys, he began to type agonizingly slowly, his paws not made for keyboard usage. Finally, the screen of Skype popped up with a strange loading sound that made him wince.

He then logged on slowly and found Batman's contact, clicking the video call button and inspecting his talons as it rang. His talons were a silvery color, looking to be reinforced with some type of animals claws or teeth. Shuddering, he looked away, hastily grinning in a feline way as Batman's face appeared on the screen.

"Robin. Why is there a cat on your bed? I told you to stop bring Catwoman's strays back home ages ago." Batman growled, masked eyes narrowing dangerously.

Robin shook his head furiously, typing as fast as he could on the huge silver laptop. 'I am Robin', it said as he pressed enter. Batman silently read the message, eyes narrowing even further.

"I'll be there in five minutes," He barked, cutting the call. Robin growled, or it would have been a groan, had he been human.

He slid off the bed and limped into the bathroom connected to his room, tail lashing as he jumped on to the sink's ledge. He pressed his paws against the cold water handle, the freezing water pumping out of the faucet. He leaned forward and began to lap at it with his rough bright pink fleshy tongue.

Suddenly, his claws lost their grip on the ledge and he slid forward, landing in the water with a splash as it poured all over him. He yowled pitiously, churning his front legs to no avail.

**COLD. **

**COLD WATER.**

**So, what'd you think of that? Feralis. R&R please, this has been a rough draft sitting in my school binder for a week now _ **


	2. Pain

**Yes, there is some BirdFlash. Idgaf.**

Over time, all of the team had been slowly changed.

Artemis turned into an elegant fox, a few feet larger than Robin.

Wally, of course, was turned into a big burly cheetah.

Conner, a stronger-than-average border collie dog.

Kaldur, a white tiger, but instead of stripes he bore his sorcery markings.

M'gann, a chocolate lab dog mix.

Now, of course, as Artemis and Robin were turned first, they always pranked the team. That soon came to an end when Wally changed.

The Justice League tried to keep them away from missions until the virus was sorted out, but... They had been called away on an off-world mission, leaving Tornado and Red Arrow to tend to them.

Of course, they still had missions. Only... Smaller ones.

Usually.

So that was where they ended up, in the marshes of Africa.

Great.

The mission was fairly simple - retrieve a sample of a strange red subtance that had surfaced in the murky waters.

Of course, the marsh water just _had_ to break off into a giant waterfall.

And then a raging river.

Robin surfaced from the water with a gasp, coughs erupting from his open muzzle as he fought to suck in air.

He spotted Wally and Artemis further downstream, they were clinging to a small log. Artemis was unconscious with a small gash on her flank.

Robin suddenly became aware of his own pains, moaning. He assumed he had broken a paw and possibly a rib.

He began to paddle towards the log, gasping and floundering as he fought to keep his head above the water, paws churning up more froth to splash his muzzle.

When he finally reached the log, he dug his claws into the waterlogged wood near Artemis's head, coughing harshly. He turned to Wally.

"Wally, help..." He broke off into another fit of coughing, his lungs trying to flush out the water.

Wally only narrowed his eyes, a foreign coldness developing in his jet black pupils.

"I'm sorry, but there's only enough room for two, and me and Artemis are injured," He spoke in an icy calm voice. Robin's blue eyes sharpened as his eyeridges raised in surprise.

_But I'm injured too. Plus, this river is infested with alligators and sharp rocks..._

"You really do hate me," He stated quietly.

Then, his grip slipped, and he plunged back into the icy, unforgiving waters below.


	3. Trust

He was in pain.

No, scratch that - it was pure agony, enveloping his pelt until it swallowed him whole.

Giant gashes where flesh was missing from his flank and haunch were bleeding heavily, scratches and bruises covering anything that wasn't bloodied too much.

His ribs were either fractured or broken, his left foreleg had an open fracture, the bone splitting through the skin.

To say the least, it hurt.

A lot.

That was the first thing he became aware of as he woke up, coughing up muddy water on the bank of sodden dirt.

He screamed as he got to his paws, gasps puncturing his pained moans. He could see Wally and Artemis curled up around each other a few steps ahead, they had raised their heads as they heard him scream.

Wally raced over, Artemis unable to do anything but stare in horror.

"Oh god, Rob..." Wally groaned as he helped support Robin's weight, which wasn't much.

"We're gonna help you get to the ship, okay? M'gann said it was just a few yards away." Wally glanced down at him, guilt clear in his eyes. "Just trust me-"

"Trust you?" Robin scoffed, cutting him off. "My trust in you is a dog with a broken leg." He spat, hackles raised as tears slipped from his eyes.

Whether it was pain or anguish causing it, Wally was unsure.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked in a guarded tone, eyes narrowed.

"I'm too torn to beg."

Robin began to limp away from his side, his breath rattling in his rib cage and moans escaping his maw.

He collapsed.


End file.
